Let $O$ be the origin, and let $(a,b,c)$ be a fixed point.  A plane passes through $(a,b,c)$ and intersects the $x$-axis, $y$-axis, and $z$-axis at $A,$ $B,$ and $C,$ respectively, all distinct from $O.$  Let $(p,q,r)$ be the center of the sphere passing through $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ and $O.$  Find
\[\frac{a}{p} + \frac{b}{q} + \frac{c}{r}.\]
Let $A = (\alpha,0,0),$ $B = (0,\beta,0),$ and $C = (0,0,\gamma).$  Since $(p,q,r)$ is equidistant from $O,$ $A,$ $B,$ and $C,$
\begin{align*}
p^2 + q^2 + r^2 &= (p - \alpha)^2 + q^2 + r^2, \\
p^2 + q^2 + r^2 &= p^2 + (q - \beta)^2 + r^2, \\
p^2 + q^2 + r^2 &= p^2 + q^2 + (r - \gamma)^2.
\end{align*}The first equation simplifies to $2 \alpha p = \alpha^2.$  Since $\alpha \neq 0,$
\[\alpha = 2p.\]Similarly, $\beta = 2q$ and $\gamma = 2r.$

Since $A = (\alpha,0,0),$ $B = (0,\beta,0),$ and $C = (0,0,\gamma),$ the equation of plane $ABC$ is given by
\[\frac{x}{\alpha} + \frac{y}{\beta} + \frac{z}{\gamma} = 1.\]We can also write the equation of the plane as
\[\frac{x}{2p} + \frac{y}{2q} + \frac{z}{2r} = 1.\]Since $(a,b,c)$ lies on this plane,
\[\frac{a}{2p} + \frac{b}{2q} + \frac{c}{2r} = 1,\]so
\[\frac{a}{p} + \frac{b}{q} + \frac{c}{r} = \boxed{2}.\]